Super Luigi Sunshine Multiverse
by Somewhatinsane52353252
Summary: This is the second book of the "Super Dimentio Sunshine"series. You're advised to read book one of the series before moving on to book two so you're not confused. Summary: Dimentio and Luigi(AKA Mr.L) continue to travel through the Delfino Island Multiverse in search of Mario's killer. They also find themselves searching for pieces of a mysterious artifact called "The Golden Bone."
1. Chapter 1

_"Grambi, don't drop me."_

" _Oh you know I would dear."_

 _Mr. L was clinging for dear life to Dimentio's waist as they floated thousands of feet above the village of Bianca Hills in the night. A sea of lights coated the town below, the jester kept prodding the man in green to look over to no avail. During Mario's time in their home universe, the grassy fields surrounding the land were host to a rural farming village filled with Pinata parents and their children. When materializing through the Isle Delfino Statue portal, it wasn't uncommon to belly slide between the sprinklers coating the concrete pathway. As for why no one's flesh burned off, well one could attribute that to the water. Unlike regular water, Delfino's water was just so freaking magical it didn't give a damn about friction or newton's laws or even fucking physics._

 _Dimentio sighed, tilting his head to whisper soothing words into the man in green's ear._

 _Four days had passed since they returned the diary and arrived in the next universe. A quick check of the date, revealed Mario would not be killed until the end of the week. With the luxury of having so much time, the couple decided to stay in the Bianca Hills bed and breakfast place. A few calculations made by Dimentio using the last universe's outcome and some help from the parallel rect meant they had already ruled out Peach as the killer. At least according to Dimentio, when Mr. L asked the jester for an english translation of the egyptian hieroglyphs he insisted writing his mathematical formula in, Dimentio calmly informed L that:_

 _1\. He was not writing in egyptian but the language of the ancients._

 _2\. It was impossible to translate a language as complex as the ancient tongue, into idiotic english._

 _A few minutes passed before Mr. L stopped shivering and relaxed in Dimentio's arms. He still refused to look down._

 _The princes notebook also suggested one of the pieces of the golden bone lay hidden somewhere in this town. Finding the damn thing would be like searching for a seed in a field of warp pipes. Part of him was relieved when Dimentio had opted to search for this strange artifact alone._

 _Mr. L sighed as he felt Dimentio stroke his back with a hand._

" _Mr. L have you heard of the mile high club?"_

 _The man in green snorted._

" _You're hilarious."_

 _Mr.L sighed burying his head deeper into Dimentio's shoulder._

 _He had come a long way from the scared plumber he used to be. When Mario was around he generally shied away from heights ghosts and many other scary things. His worst problems were broken sinks and toads constantly asking him to fix them. The jester ran his fingers further down, holding the man in green's butt and giving it a gentle squeeze._

 _Mr.L narrowed his eyes at Dimentio but his arms were wrapped too securely around the jesters neck to even consider reaching down to swat his hand away._

 _Dimentio smirked knowing the battle was won._

" _Mmmmm, love this butt dear it's as meaty as-"_

" _Oh shut up you pervert."_

 _The man in green wouldn't admit it, but he liked where Dimentio's hand was and the many other places he hoped it would be someday. The lewdness of that thought scared him._

 _Laughing, Dimentio put his hand back around Mr. L's waist._

 _And here he was, being held higher above the clouds then any sane person would ever be._

" _I wish you would look down L, the lights are as beautiful as a rainbow after a passing storm."_

 _The man in green took a deep breath turning his head to look down towards the village. His breathing was still shaky but the view...well he had no words._

" _Ahh and once a blind man now you see. Isn't this more intimate than the porn show productions on tv?"_

 _Mr.L nodded, trying to keep his breathing under control._

" _Of course that's not the only reason you're here dear."_

 _The man in green glanced over._

" _What do you have in mind?"_

" _Ahh, I would say your pleasure wouldn't you agree?"_

 _Mr. L stiffened._

" _L-like...t-touching me...down there?"_

" _Mmhmm."_

 _The idea appalled him. He had been dealing with his rising desires through vigorous self-pleasure. It was all he could do to stay in control and with Dimentio asking him to lose himself in his arms well…"_

" _W-will it hurt?"_

 _Dimentio blinked._

 _Mr. L wasn't sure how to phrase his fears, words were coming out but not the right ones._

" _I, um mean... "_

 _He clicked his teeth together and glanced at Dimentio._

" _I'm scared."_

 _Mr. L let out a breath after spitting the words out._

 _Dimentio stroked his hand across Mr. L's back._

" _Can I tell you a secret?"_

 _The jester said leaning his head closer to the man in green's ear._

" _You're not the only one."_

 _Dimentio moved a hand to his mask._

" _Wait- what are you-"_

" _Hush."_

 _Mr. L went silent as Dimentio slipped his hat and mask from his face. The jester motioned the man in green to look at him._

" _You're...shaking…"_

" _Ahahaha, yes, I fear this may break me harder then if someone broke my arm."_

 _The jester kept his head down for a moment._

" _I've been thinking about this day for a long time."_

 _Dimentio sighed._

" _I don't like people knowing I'm a freak L, the mark of the black schelara on a female-born, it's an abomination done by a wrathful god who made it clear that my male spirit was unworthy of the body of man. My whole legacy is fates idea of a cruel joke, to succeed but only on the condition I remain unseen. My damn father knew the moment I was marked that not a soul could ever know my true face. But keeping this mask on… well it drains me…"_

 _Gently, Dimentio began to lift his head up._

" _And I know this, that love, love is a game of risk, and for a even a freak like me to stand a chance of victory, I have to take the risk that when this mask falls, you'll still love me like the prince charming I hope you will be."_

 _The man in green gazed into Dimentio's eyes. His face so pale, scarred not only by the physical scars but the constant reminder his body was that of a-_

" _You're not a freak…"_

 _Mr. L said, tears welling behind his eyes as he moved one of his hands to Dimentio's cheeks, his fingers tracing the patterns of scars._

" _I...you're the most beautiful man, I've ever seen."_

 _He leaned forward, locking lips with Dimentio's own._

 _The jester pulled him close, keeping him in an embrace so strong even a thousand men couldn't separate them._

 _Droplets of pain and love fell between them both as they pulled back, keeping their foreheads together._

 _A smile formed on Dimentio's lips._

" _And that's why, sometimes, the risk is worth taking dear."_

 _Mr. L's lip curved upward._

" _It is..."_

 _The man in green paused a moment, closing his eyes._

" _Mr. L!"_

 _Dimentio's voice cut through his thoughts._

" _Wake up, Mr. L!"_

 _The jester had started shaking his shoulders._

" _Wake-!"_

Mr. L shot up in their bed. Dimentio fell over, half his body now laying on the man in green's lap. As the dream faded from his mind, Mr. L groaned looking towards the window of their room. Seeing no sunlight, he snuggled back into his pillow.

"Seriously Dimentio, do you know what time it is?"

He grumbled, trying to go back to sleep. Dimentio got up and placed a hand on his shoulder. The jester started shaking him again.

"Are you ok?"

Dimentio asked.

"I won't be if you don't let me rest."

The man in green snapped at him shutting his eyes.

"Then why were you crying?"

"What?"

Dimentio turned Mr. L's head toward him tracing the trail of tears with his hand.

"Ohhh…"

Mr.L trailed off, starting to understand.

"I was dreaming…"

Dimentio gazed down at the man in green beckoning him to say more.

"Things got sort of emotional."

Mr.L finished looking away from him.

"Was it about Mario dying again?"

The man in green shook his head.

"No, I… actually it wasn't this time."

He started having nightmares of Mario's death on the day they arrived in their newest universe. Dimentio had found out upon waking up and seeing his face soaked in tears. Even awake the man in green still saw flashes of his brothers corpse lying on the ground. Sobbing in his sleep wasn't unusual for him now but the jester never let him stay that way. Dimentio would never say it outright but he couldn't allow his lover to cry alone.

Signing, he grabbed Dimentio's hand and pulled the jester closer to him.

"I'm sorry I snapped at you."

Mr. L whispered wrapping Dimentio in his arms.

His nightmares came in waves, burying him whole just to fall away like the tides. The person standing over Mario's corpse felt like another man and maybe it was. Dimentio's parallel rect was known to cause visions of his other-selves deeds. Today though wasn't a nightmare, his tears came for an entirely different reason.

"It's quite alright, I have dealt with worse L."

The jester signed, leaning against the man in green.

"So if it wasn't about Marios death than why did you become more distraught then a mourner?"

The man in green placed a hand in Dimentio's hair.

Even with the pain he felt during sleep, him and Dimentio grew closer with every passing day. Talking about their pasts had become easier and during their time in the Bianca hills bed and breakfast, Dimentio told him more stories of their days in Castle Bleck. It wasn't uncommon for them both to roll onto the floor in hysterics after Dimentio quoted entries from Mimi's diary word for word. Meanwhile, their short kisses progressed to steady make out sessions. It was difficult to say he did and yet didn't want more. Dimentio had been holding back, waiting for him to give the signal and this dream well, it only revealed how torn he felt on doing so.

"Did anyone tell you how beautiful you are Dimentio?"

The jester frowned looking back at Mr. L."

"You're evading my question like a corrupt politician."

The man in green smirked.

"I am and I'm not."

Dimentio's eyes rose.

"Is that a riddle?"

"Perhaps"

Mr.L placed a hand on Dimentio's mask.

"I'll tell you later alright?"

Dimentio's body relaxed at that and the jester sighed, giving a nod while resting his head against the man in green's chest. Mr. L's eyes closed as he lied with Dimentio. He waited only for sleep to take them.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sunlight shone through the window as the man in green stirred, the village outside their room lively. Male pinata's carried barrels of banana's and coconuts to the neighboring stalls, preparing their newest wares for sale. The pair were well versed in the villagers routine, although Dimentio occasionally asked him where the women were. The man in green had failed to notice until the jester casually pointed out there didn't appear to have been a girl in this universe for years. Mr. L sat up spreading his arms out with a yawn. Dimentio's breaths remained soft and slow, his face looking completely at peace. As Mr. L moved his legs to the edge of the door, he heard banging on the window and turned his head. A green pinata navy man was mouthing words through the window. Looking over to Dimentio, he motioned the pinata to wait as he lightly treaded to the door of their room. Slowly, closing the door behind him, the man in green headed outside to find out whatever crazy event Jaydes had cursed him to deal with.

"My dog… Maria gone… Petey Piranha is on the loose … my dog!"

Mr. L's eyes widened as he struggled to respond.

"Umm…"

The navy men kept spitting out gibberish and waving his hands around.

"Are you saying he took Maria?"

Mr. L said, hoping to spark coherency.

"What! No! Maria's just on vacation, that giant plant ate my dog!"

The man in green sighed, shaking his head.

"We were playing fetch and just as he was going to bring his toy back, Petey ate him."

"I'll go get Fludd."

"Maria took Fludd to."

"Of course…"

Mr. L groaned bowing his head down partially in thought and partially in defeat.

"Please help, You may just be travelers here, but our hero Maria is gone and I know your masked friend is a wizard. I've seen him fly over the village, he can create fire from the palm of his hand, surely you can have him cast a spell that would stop Petey and bring my dead dog back to life."

The man in green dared to lift his head up and saw the hope in the man's eyes. A few pangs went through his heart as he found himself having to drop the bombshell.

"Look, he can stop Petey but-"

"My dear, don't you mean YOU can stop Petey?"

He felt Dimentio's gloved hand on his shoulder.

"Master, of Dimensions pleaser of crowds, I am Dimentio, pleased to meet your friend my dear."

Mr. L looked at Dimentio, a slight expression of nervousness on his mask as he glanced at the navy-man.

"The wizard!"

The navy man fell to his knees, kissing the ground beneath Dimentio's feet.

"Please dear wizard, my dog-"

"Hush- It is not me you should bow to but my lover."

"I...but...he's…"

"The Green Thunder, master of the storm, strongest wizard of the multiverse."

The navy man blinked looking up at Mr. L.

"Man in green, is what...wait before that you said you were lovers?"

Mr. L's face went red and he glared at Dimentio for two reasons as he turned his head to the ground.

"Mmm… yes…"

He felt Dimentio massage his shoulder and Mr. L signed.

"This...this is good news! Magic powered by love is the strongest kind…"

Dimentio grinned, leaning forward to leave a gentle kiss on Mr. L's neck.

Mr. L shivered, struggling to keep his balance.

"You are as Dimentio's says the strongest wizard in the multiverse for that reason right?"

Mr. L felt a strong desire to punch Dimentio in the face for this stunt but resisted, torn whenever to rat him out or go along with this.

The jester decided for him.

"Ahahahah, yes while shy and not as showy as I, Mr. L is a powerful foe to be reckoned with, I wouldn't dare fight him in a battle of magic, as much as a civilian would avoid fighting a sumo wrestler."

The navy men came forward bowing now to Mr. L's feet.

"Green Thunder, master of the storm, strongest wizard of the multiverse, I beg of you please bring my dog back to life."

Mr. L gave Dimentio a stronger glare, only to elicit a chuckle from his lover instead.

"Ah, why would he need to bring your dog back to life? Your companion is in Petey Piranha's stomach, yes, but very much alive."

The man in green and the navy man looked at Dimentio.

"Petey Piranha's biology makes digesting animal matter impossible, it loves chaos but is incapable of killing your dog that easily…"

The navy man and Mr. L blinked a few times.

"Although your dog will die if we don't act soon, he'll go as slowly from lack of nourishment as a bug being starved in a venus fly trap."

The man in green looked over tilting his head.

" _Ahh, oh yes, of course, that's true…"_

He had forgotten the goo which covered Delfino Isle was nonacidic, Dimentio for being new to this town was quite up to date on the enemy science.

"Well, we must be going then, I will need to gather my...strength to destroy Petey and ...free your dog…"

Mr. L said, putting on a brave face to the navy-man before turning away.

The navy-man grinned, waving goodbye to them as Dimentio and Mr. L walked back into the bed and breakfast.

"Why the hell did you tell him I was a powerful wizard!"

Dimentio chuckled, cupping Mr. L's face with his hand.

"Ah, ha, I never used the word "powerful" dear, I said you were the strongest one."

Mr. L clenched his teeth.

"Fine, but why would you say that?"

The jester leaned in, leaving a light kiss on Mr. L's lips before pulling away.

"Honestly, Mr. L don't you trust I know what's best for you."

"Fuck no…"

Dimentio waved his finger back and forth.

"Now, now, you would never have let me near your lips if you meant that."

The man in green signed, shaking his head.

"Alright, I do, I just… well...I'm not a wizard, nor a master of anything, and that random stranger treated me like I would be his savior. "

"But you are, my dear, you wanted to know why I said what I did and I'll tell you."

Dimentio clicked his fingers idly looking over Mr. L's shoulder.

"All your life, you've known nothing but living in your brother's shadow, a comfortable arrangement, but tell me, did it make you happy?"

Mr. L blinked a few times, mouth widening.

"He kept me safe…"

"But did it make you happy?"

The man in green's mouth quivered, of all the rehearsed answers he had when asked about his brother, never had he created one for this question.

"No…"

He stuttered, surprised he was able to say that honestly.

Dimentio smiled.

"Then how could you ever find happiness living in my shadow L?"

Mr. L's face fell, a tear forming in the corner of his eye.

"Did you really believe, I'd let you return to your old life so easily? Leaving you only the leftovers in the fridge, limiting your adventures to fixing pipes for entitled toads, making you a house boy, while I went off exploring the world?"

Dimentio rested a hand on Mr. L's shoulder…

"It's ok to cry L, not just about the nightmares but over the little things. I told him you were the hero because you were not just by birthright but also skill. You have just as much right to that praise as your brother did. And do you know what else it's ok to do...?"

Mr. L lifted his eyes searching Dimentio's face and then seeing the jester's lips move into a smirk, his face turned red.

"Want me, seriously Mr. L, how long did you really think you could hide the erections you were getting around me?"

The man in green sighed.

"Umm… awhile…"

Dimentio laughed.

"Torn with indecision I see?"

Mr. L nodded…

"Come with me to the sky L, you'll never have a better view of your enemy and once you take down Petty, I'll take care of that problem of yours."

The man in green nodded, feeling a burden on him released…

"Just take things slow, please."

"As slow as a snail makes slime."

"Oh, grambi stop."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Dimentio glanced over at Mr. L, taking notice that most of his body was not shivering the way he expected it to. He was certain, the man in green should be feeling some terror from the reality of being over a mile in the air and yet his mind was lost elsewhere.

"Something on your mind dear?"

The jester asked, raising a hand to wrap around Mr.L's, squeezing his hand in an attempt to break him from his train of thought.

"Just the usual nonsense, parallel rect visions, and nightmares."

Mr. L replied, returning a reassuring squeeze to Dimentio's hand. The man in green's gaze went to the plant known as Petey Pirhana, the creature was sleeping on top of the Bianca Hills windmill. One of Mr. L's ex's had a similar name but he wasn't a pregnant looking man-flower plant or anything like that. His appearance was quite human actually and he lived a mostly normal life. The worst thing his ex had done was become a serial killer but that would be a story for another time.

Mr. L shook his head, not wanting to make further comparisons between his ex and a giant pregnant looking man-plant. He decided it would be better to talk about more recent events. One certain event had already crossed his mind.

"Would it be alright if I asked you a question?"

Dimentio turned his head to Mr. L, giving a nod and resting a hand on his shoulder.

"I had a dream about us… about you bringing me here before..."

The Jester raised an eyebrow.

"Was this the dream you were crying over dear?"

Mr. L nodded giving a shy smile.

"It was, yes, and you told me something, about your left eye having an impossible mark…"

Mr. L glanced back over at Dimentio, the jester looked down at his hands as he played with his fingers nervously.

"Ahh… so I did…"

"Is it true?"

Mr. L asked gazing at Dimentio.

"I… well…"

The jester trailed off, lowering his head as he did so.

"Yes…"

Dimentio finally spits the word out, refusing to look back at the man in green.

"And also no…"

Mr. L raised an eyebrow.

"The mark of the Dark Prognosticus was only meant for those of men. It has been this way since time began. Women were declared to pure to ever be corrupted by this power, and the book confirmed through its text that it's chosen possessors would only be male."

The jester sighed.

"And well I was born female, L. You know of this only because, I trust you with this knowledge. Anyone else I had known would have believed me to be a fraud. With my birth as that of a female, I was never supposed to be marked at all and yet here I am, still with a black schelara on my left eye, one the Dark Prognosticus had proclaimed I was never meant to have."

Dimentio pointed towards his eye, taking a deep breath.

"You can see the question in this if a female born is marked, did that mean the Dark Prognosticus changed the rules or redefined the definition of man? My father's conclusion was the latter but was that truly the case, I cannot say."

Mr. L gazed at Dimentio.

"Huh, I don't know what the Dark Prognosticus had in mind when choosing you as the next heir, but girl, guy, whatever you feel, I'll be here."

Dimentio smirked.

"More like man, Mr. L, and regardless what I would have been like if raised differently, I've never been more sure now."

Mr. L smiled, his past thoughts interrupted by the sight of the village down below. The sun was rising steadily over the hills leaving an orange glow on the tiny village. From their height, the buildings looked like miniature houses in a model town. Before Dimentio he didn't realize how small his world had been. There were so many places to see, new universes to visit and the views of them all from afar, well they were breathtaking. Mario had no idea what he had missed out on.

"If Mario was here he'd be …"

Mr. L trailed off, the image of his brother in a body bag replaying in his head.

"Screaming louder then an entitled toddler having a temper tantrum?"

The man in green grinned again, turning his head to face Dimentio.

"He'd be screaming, 'Mama mia' over a thousand fucking times and threaten to kill us all."

They both laughed, the resulting echos so strong, Petey Piranha awoke from his slumber and proceeded to fly over Bianco village.

"Hey, Petey's moving."

Dimentio looked over to see Petey fly into the sky.

"Hmm… that's quite…"

"ROOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAR"

Dimentio and Mr.L shook upon hearing Petey Piranha's roar.

"Ah, and like a parent, our toddler is now on the verge of a mental break-down."

Mr. L rolled his eyes.

"Well I suppose, I should stop him then."

Mr. L began to remove Dimentio's arms from around his waist.

"L, what are you-"

"Living up to my brothers legacy."

He pushed away from Dimentio, the wind rushing against him as he dived towards the earth.

"By dying?"

The jester yelled eye's widening as Mr. L fell towards the town.

"I'll be ok! My brother was a human bullet ton's of times!"

Mr. L yelled back, Dimentio proceeded to teleport beside him

"Yes, but were you?"

"No, but I'm gonna have to learn eventually right?"

Dimentio rolled his eyes. He gazed at Mr. L. whose words may have been confident but his expression well, it was sheer terror.

"L, while I admire your willingness to fall from the sky, like a foolish daredevil. You don't have to fight alone."

The pair locked eyes for a moment.

"I know but…my brother had to do it all the time."

Mr. L signed.

"And well, I never got my chance to prove myself. I just want to know, I can stand on my own like you said I could. Do you get what I'm saying?"

Dimentio nodded, resting sideways with his hand holding up his head as he fell.

"Ahh yes, your feelings are as normal as any dreamy villager down below."

The man in green sighed.

"So you're going to let me go?

Dimentio gave a soft laugh."

"Of course my dear! And from afar I will be cheering you on like a roach that can't be killed!"

As they fell towards the earth, Dimentio grabbed Mr. L's hand. The man in green gasped, feeling electricity flowing through his body.

"But I have to ask, why be a human bullet when you can strike with the firepower of a lightning bolt?"

More crackling was heard as a veil of green electricity surrounded Mr. L.

The man in green turned, his eyes had changed to black.

"I don't think I'm ready for this. This energy it's-"

Mr. L felt his body fizzing, molecules shimmered, and soon he had found his body had taken an electric form. Dark clouds were forming above them.

"Who you were meant to be."

Dimentio said, giving a faint smile.

Sparks crackled in the clouds above their heads, the electrical currents were changing from yellow to green, giving the brewing storm a similar colored glow. Thunder rumbled, The wind picked up speed, as hot and cold air crashed against each other. Like lovers whose passion could destroy the world, there were wars, fights back and forth, and an emotional intensity so great only their other half could manage the coming storm.

 _'You'll stronger than I'll ever be.'_

The jester thought to himself, letting his eyes wander over Mr. L's new form.

"Now don't forget to think of me when you blow that brain dead plant into compost!"

Mr. L smiled in turn.

"I never stop thinking Dimentio. There's plenty of room in my head to think of you."

The man in green's hand lingered on Dimentio, before pulling away.

"I have to go now. You believe in me right?"

"Like a loyal follower, I've never doubted you."

Mr. L beamed, and he returned the smile, waving from afar as the newly christened green thunder sped down to earth.


	4. Chapter 4

A hybrid of plant matter and organs littered the grass as Dimentio floated through Bianco Hills. The villagers were yelling obscenities as they tried to shake the blood off themselves. He went past them, following the trail of spilled plant guts back to the source. He found Mr. L behind the main town, Kneeled over, the man in green was breathing heavily.

"L!"

Dimentio sped over, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"That...was…"

Mr. L paused.

"Fucking awesome!"

The jester smirked helping the man in green to his feet. Mr. L leaned on Dimentio for support, his legs shaking as he struggled to stand. His dress was in much better shape than him, it was sparkling under the sunlight, not a tear to be seen. Even the stains of plant guts were... fading away? Ahh, of course, it must be magical! Dimentio chuckled softly to himself upon the realization. Mr. L definitely chose his friends well.

"There he is!"

A group of pinatas ran towards them stomping their feet.

"You defiled our wonderful home!"

Mr. L's eyes flashed gray, a smirk crossing his lips.

"Of course I did, your L-Losers, now go cry in the corner L-Like the babies you are!"

"What did you say punk!"

The group of pinatas was clenching their hands into fists.

Dimentio didn't fail to notice the color change in Mr. L's eyes or his new demeanor. Raising his elbow, the jester slammed it down on Mr. L's head. The man in green crumbled, his eyes closing as he fell back onto the gut covered grass. With his lover out cold Dimentio stood in front of Mr. L's passed out body, spreading his arms.

"Ahahahah, don't mind him, His mind is still somewhat frazzled from the fall, but fear not! I fixed the problem by hitting his head further, it's a magic trick that heals brain damage!".

Dimentio smiled glancing towards the pinatas.

"But oh no, I've seen the lake by the windmill. Your toxic waste problem created that monstrosity, of a plant whose only method of shitting is through its mouth. Without my dear L's intervention, all of you would have been devoured and swimming in Petey's shit-filled stomach right about now."

Waving his index finger back and forth, Dimentio tsk'ed at the pinatas softly.

The pinatas halted at Dimentio's words. They turned to each other and spoke among themselves for a moment, before turning their attention back to him.

"Fine but was it really necessary, to make this man a human lightning bolt? Maria just used Fludd last time."

"Fludd?"

Dimentio asked.

"Its... uhh… a Flash Liquidizer Ultra Dousing Device."

Mr.L said as he got up rubbing his forehead with his hand. He leaned back onto Dimentio's body for support.

"Did I miss anything important? Sorry, I think I passed out a moment."

"Oh no, my dear everything is fine…"

 _For a little while at least..._

The Jester thought to himself as he narrowed his eyebrows.

"Anyway, who in Jaydes name came up with such a ridiculous name? It's just a freaking water gun."

"It's an advanced water gun that achieved sentience."

Mr. L replied looking back at Dimentio.

"Ahh, and precisely why its creator's name choice was more idiotic than a homicidal bomb-omb."

Dimentio paused, humming softly to himself as he kneaded Mr. L's hair.

"Wait...Did you say… Maria?"

Dimentio asked, the name feeling familiar.

"Who cares, the town is a landfill of guts, and you haven't explained a damn fucking reason why."

A girl wearing a red cap walked forward.

She made a few signs, upon joining the group.

"Maria's saying Fludd and her were on vacation…"

The pinatas all made an exasperated ohh.

"So that's why you did it right? Because Fludd and Maria were on vacation?"

Dimentio blinked a moment, quickly smiled, then nodded…

"Ahh, yes… sure, like a dart hitting a bull's eye you are right on the mark."

Mr. L looked over at the girl called Maria tilting his head, as she made more hand gestures.

"Is she deaf?"

The man in green asked.

"Oh no, she's just mute."

Dimentio watched the girl as the pinata continued.

"She's a weird one, despite our offers, she hasn't accepted the surgery."

"Surgery?"

Mr. L asked, feeling a little more aware of his surroundings.

"To become a man, the bodies of Maria's are incomplete."

Dimentio's eyes widened at that.

"Maria's?"

"What are you, foreigners? The pinatas laughed."

"We named the term in her honor. Basically means, unenhanced biological woman."

The man in green blinked a few times.

"We've been enhancing the bodies of Maria's to free them from their oppressive past. The breasts, and estrogen, well they get in the way of how strong they could be. The natural answer was to remove them of course.

Mr. L's jaw dropped.

"Before we did men only looked at them as sex objects and now, thanks to the enhancements, they finally are treated as equals."

The pinatas smiled.

"We even removed the male penis from the Marcos, It was quite a weakness during war if ya know what I'm saying. "

He winked at Dimentio and Mr. L.

Dimentio's mouth widened.

"This is more bizarre then...then…"

Even the jester found himself at a loss for similes.

"Maria is happy to stay how she is strangely enough, while none of the villagers understand why anyone would want to live with such a challenging body, she has managed well despite her defect. Delfino Island would be a wreck without her."

A few claps and cheers were heard from the other pinatas upon hearing that.

Mr. L glanced over at Maria, her arms crossed as she stared off into the distance.

"I think her body is fine"

The man in green piped in causing a few pinatas to tilt their heads and Maria's ear to twitch.

"Really?"

A pinata came forward mouth widening.

"What use would society have for breasts? They break your back and get in the way."

A second pinata joined him.

"And she could become tougher than Marco's, the Maria's we convert have a higher pain tolerance than them."

"Praise the wizard!"

The pinatas turned to find a navy sailor running over with a border collie covered in plant guts. In the dog's maw, a golden bone-like object shined. It shined brighter than any shine sprite that Mr. L had ever seen. Dimentio found his jaw slowly dropping, he kept looking at the dog and back at Mr. L.

"L… that's...that's a piece of the golden bone!"

Dimentio watched the dog run past his owner and arrive at where he and Mr. L stood, dropping the golden bone piece right at his feet.

"Bark"

Mr. L leaned down giving the border collie a pat on the head.

"Good boy"

The man in green whispered looking over to the navy sailor.

"She wanted to give you a gift, I hope you don't mind it's a little slobbery but other than that you can't tell it's been chewed on. I found this toy for her exploring a cave near the lake and she's enjoyed it ever since. She wants you to have it now."

Dimentio's eyes rose, but after a moment he smiled giving a curt bow.

"Ahaha we accept this gift graciously, like a priest who accepts a job in the Vatican, while pretending he practices celibacy!"

Mr. L gave a small kick to Dimentio's leg upon hearing that line but the navy sailor only smiled content his gift had been accepted.

"Come on girl, let's go play!"

The border collie barked a final time leaving Dimentio and Mr. L's side to head towards the navy man. The dog and navy-man both ran towards the lake together, basking in the glow of the rising sun.

The other villagers stared blankly at them.

"Well, who's going to clean up this mess?"

Maria signed getting Fludd out and proceeding to clean the town. The other pinatas muttered thank you's at Maria lining themselves up one by one to be cleaned.

Dimentio held the piece of the golden bone in his hand grinning ear to ear at Mr. L.

"Mmmm...Guess what we're going to try in the bedroom tonight?"

The man in greens face took on many shades of red as he fidgeted with the fabric of his dress awkwardly.

Dimentio's smile had grown from one of excitement to pure seduction as he leaned forward ever so slightly rubbing the piece of the golden bone on the fabric of the dress that covered Mr. L's member. Yes the other man in green awakening in Mr. L would need to be addressed soon but still, there would be fun tonight… Dimentio mused, thinking about the moan that slipped from Mr. L's lips at that action. Did the rating system for games use the second 'E' in this world?

He wondered silently to himself as he moved the golden bone piece across Mr. L's own member, back and forth and back and forth again. Mr. L wasn't protesting this, he was content to moan and not say a word at all.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Oh, grambi Dimentio…"

Mr. L whimpered as he lied on the bed of their room, he curled up under the blankets and shut his eyes. His breathing changed from hasty breaths to hyperventilation as he heard his partner wash the border collies slobber off the first piece of the golden bone. When the door opened with a creak and Dimentio stepped out of the bathroom with the shiny slobber free golden bone piece, he floated to Mr. L and knelt delivering a kiss to his forehead.

Mr. L blindly reached his hand up in search of Dimentio's own. Dimentio shushed Mr. L before lightly wrapping his gloved hand around Mr.L's fingers and rubbing his palm.

"You are safe with me L, I assure you there's nothing to fear."

Mr. L managed a nod, he still refused to open his eyes but Dimentio's rubbing was causing his breaths to slow.

"Ah yes good, no need to gasp for air now, not until the fun begins."

Dimentio winked, gently raising the blankets that covered Mr.L's legs until his waist was visible.

"Ohhhh...ok."

Mr.L moaned shifting awkwardly as he felt Dimentio rest his hands a few inches above his pelvis, pulling the bottom of his dress up further.

"Like a person dangling over a pit of orgasmic bliss. You really need to let go dear."

And let go Mr. L did, his shorts falling around his ankles as Dimentio loomed over him. The jester started with gentle ministrations which soon gave way to firm rubbing against his erection causing shivering and further pleas from the man in green. Penetration was not occurring and yet Mr. L's body was a sweaty mess as he struggled to thrust against the golden bone. Over time, with Dimentio's soft words in his ear and a gentle hand, Mr. L found his release, shooting his essence onto the bedroom floor below. His breaths left his mouth in rapid gasps as he came. He found himself shaking as his orgasm washed over him, the muscles in his groin pulsing. Dimentio whispered soothing words in his ear, reassuring him that what he had done was normal, that all the pleasure overtaking his senses was the body's natural way of release. Mr. L kept his hand wrapped in Dimentio's own even as his orgasm died down, allowing himself to lean into Dimentio's chest to catch his breath. He felt himself drift away as he listened to Dimentio's heartbeat and his lover aided him further by gently rubbing his back.

* * *

 _Traveling past the royal rooms and halls of a dark castle, a woman in red wandered towards the dungeon below. She paid no heed to the guards, who only chatted as she floated past. The guard's conversation always replayed in that hallway. Everything in her lover's world was in a cycle of repeat, but he'd never be, for unlike everything else in this strange world, he was free. Passing through the door of his cell, she smiled as he scribbled more words into a black book, laughing hysterically once the page was complete._

 _"My love, the ones you spoke of, a hero and our greatest of grandsons, have arrived."_

 _Her lover clad in purple, black, and a jester's hat, closed the book he was writing giving a grin to the woman with his sharp teeth._

 _"Anything you do is no sin, Maria."_

 _Maria, floated forward, leaning down to leave a kiss on the jester's lips. "It's so great to be free, not just talking with my hands but to actually have a voice, oh Jevil!"_

 _Jevil laughed incomprehensibly, pulling out a cube from his pocket. He twisted the strange device back and forth in his hands._

 _"Mmm yes, you are indeed the mother of chaos Maria, the last woman in a universe of men. Very soon I will not be the only one in this dungeon whose free."_

 _He chuckled again and raised his hand resting the cube in hers._

 _"I will be a grandfather and yet I am a grandfather now and also not a grandfather but still we will be meeting our great grandson times sixty soon!"_

 _Maria laughed playing with the cube in her hands._

 _"And this-"_

 _"For the multiverse has not been created yet but since it exists it already shall be."_

 _Maria grinned._

 _"You know how hard it is to find a boyfriend when masculinity is a way of life and every single man in the universe is gay? And yet despite having breasts and hips you want to have sex with me anyway."_

 _Jevil smiled moving forward to caress Maria's cheek with his hand._

 _"There are bugs in our brain, we were never supposed to be, created in our creator's image we became an unfortunate reality that was no longer able to be denied. But now with the knight's knowledge, the story begins and destiny will come to pass. And I wrote it all down in the dark, dark and darker of this very cell!"_

* * *

Dimentio twirled the Parallel Rect in his hand, glancing at the device a final time before placing it on the headboard of the bed. Mr. L lied beside him, talking to Mario in his sleep about not being ready to share dick pics.

"Bro, he just gave me a hand job, let's take this one step at a time please!"

Dimentio put a hand over his mouth, and with his other hand gently snapped his fingers. Once he was outside of their bed and breakfast room, he broke into laughter, collapsing on the grass in a fit of hysterics as the moon shined brightly above his head. Of all the things he'd expect his lover to say, that… that was beautiful. Feeling the dew left behind from Maria and Fludd cleaning the village, he signed taking in the moonlight bringing out the white in his mask. Was this what it was like to be loved... to finally feel normal?

The rustle of grass in the distance caused his head to turn, he saw Fludd jumping forward on his handles, traveling toward where he was lying.

"Emergency alert system activated! Maria terminal! Emergency contact! Please assist! Emergency aler-"

Dimentio snapped his fingers, teleporting the strange sentient water gun next to him.

With another snap of his fingers, he cut the power to Fludd's system, the machine falling sideways upon doing so.

* * *

 _"So you're the original Mr.L?"_

 _Mr. L asked looking at a similar clothed man in green._

 _"L-like yeah, what ya think, I died?"_

 _The two Mr. L.'s stared at each other, Mario leaving them alone to take a jog through the Mushroom Kingdom._

 _"Not died, I just...I thought I was brainwashed, not...um taken over by another entity."_

 _The other Mr. L laughed at that._

 _"I am not another entity rather I am you."_

 _Mr. L's lip quivered._

 _"What? No! I...I would never agree to help destroy the universe I couldn't!"_

 _The other Mr.L put a hand on Mr. L's shoulder._

 _"Don't make promises you can't keep, something your...well our boyfriend told me long ago. With the right conditioning, memory wipes, etc, all of us are capable of quite… terrifying things…"_

 _The other Mr. L's lips curved upward revealing a sharp canine tooth._

 _Mr. L took a step back, fingers rubbing together._

 _"Heh, relax… greenie, not gonna hurt ya, you may be an awkward mess but you're still me ya know?"_

 _The other Mr. L relaxed his smile, hiding his canine tooth again._

 _"Ya really have to stop letting people walk all over you though ya know? I mean seriously, if those dumb pinatas ever messed with ya a bit too hard, well… I'd murder most of them islanders just to let the world know not to fuck with you!"_

 _Mr. L gave a nervous laugh._

 _"Heh, good one bro."_

 _The other Mr. L chuckled._

 _"Whoever said I was joking?"_

 _A black hole opened in the middle of the living room._

 _"Anyway, greenie don't stress too much. You ain't remembering anything about this talk or even me for that matter. L-least… not till I escape your subconscious."_

 _The other Mr. L motioned to the black hole and relaxed further back into the sofa._

 _"Your ride's here, get going, it won't crush you dude, black holes work like portals here not demolition derby with human bodies ya know?"_

 _Mr. L stilled a moment before feigning a smile. He walked hastily into the black hole, leaving the dream behind. The other Mr. L sighed._

 _"Dimentio, I… you're still my hot son of a bitch ya know that? And I know that new Mr. L feels the same even though he's too junior to admit it!"_

 _The other Mr. L. Laughed again._

 _"I wonder how greenies gonna react when he finds out we're gonna be sharing control? Heh…"_


	6. Chapter 6

Dimentio pushed the door to his bed and breakfast room open, a soft creak made upon doing so. A powered down Fludd was in his hands as he walked past the bed shared by him and Mr. L. His lover was curled up under the covers, snoring louder than the obnoxious alarm, he removed from Fludd's systems. The Parallel Rect's position had not changed, it still rested idly on the headstand of the bed. A pang of dread hit him as he watched the man in green sleep. How would Mr. L cope with the knowledge another entity was waking inside his mind? Especially when that entity was the dark part of his own lover's soul. Turning the bathroom knob, he pulled the door open and threw Fludd inside, the sentient water gun hitting the tiled floor with a clank. He had hoped this conversation could wait till tomorrow, but with anger being one of Mr. L's triggers combined with what he found stashed away in Fludd's pipes-

Shutting the bathroom door behind him, and ensuring the lock was secure with a click, he turned around to see Mr. L had stirred, his lover instinctively pressing the covers to his chest as he sat up.

"Ahaha, how did you sleep L? As well as that Rip Van Winkle man you once told me about? Mr. L yawned and rubbed his eyes before staring at Dimentio.

"Please tell me you're not storing a body in there?"

Dimentio sighed, floating over to Mr. L's bed.

"L before we get to that, I...I think there's something you should know."

* * *

The first hour of discussing Mr. L's fate contained more tears then Fludd's storage tank could hold. It had started with Dimentio gently rubbing Mr. L's shoulder, as he began his explanation of what was occurring inside the man in green's mind. For a while Mr. L said nothing, appearing oddly stoic as Dimentio explained that the other Mr. L locked away in his subconscious would resurface within the coming weeks. Mr. L lost his composure around the twenty minute mark, when Dimentio said, that while he could act as a mediator between their two consciousnesses, there was the slight chance that his other self would be too insane to listen to reason, opting instead to terminate his lover's existence and regain full control of his body. The man in green broke into tears upon hearing that, pulling Dimentio close to him as he cried. As more hours passed they stayed together, Dimentio rubbing Mr. L's back as he whispered that even in the worst case scenario, he'd fight harder than the D-Men to ensure his lover would survive this ordeal intact.

"Do you love him?"

Mr. L asked rolling his head away from Dimentio's shoulder to look him in the eye.

"What?! L why-"

"Because if you do it's, umm I wouldn't mind it…"

Dimentio bit his lip.

"What are you suggesting I do then dear? Date the two of you?"

Mr. L said nothing placing a hand on the mask that covered Dimentio's face. His fingers caressing the black, while his palm and thumb steadied the other half.

"I hate this but, he's a part of me, a dark part yeah, but he deserves to live to, and since we're two sides of the same gold coin, he has just as a right to be with you as I do."

Dimentio moved the hand he had on Mr. L's back, placing it on his cheek.

"You're only saying that because you have more fear then a monty mole getting whacked. And besides, you may be willing to share with him, but how do you know he will be willing to share with you? L, I do care for both of you, but you're my partner now, and your feelings come before my own."

Mr. L sighed, reaching up to touch the gloved hand that was on his face.

"I know but how you feel matters to me too."

He forced a smile, tracks of tears running down his cheeks as he continued.

"So if it makes you happy then maybe the three of us can work this mess out ya know? On the decent chance my other self is having a good day and would rather share than risk you ending his own existence... hopefully..."

Dimentio sighed, examining how hopeless, Mr. L's flushed face looked.

"Oh L,"

Dimentio leaned forward leaving a light kiss on Mr. L's lips before pulling away.

"If the other Mr. L, loves me at all, he won't hurt you, unless of course, years of being locked in your mind drove him to the brink of-"

"Dimentio!"

"Ahahahaha, sorry dear, I'll stop now."

Mr. L groaned looking towards the bathroom door.

"Do I even want to know what's going on in there?"

"Probably not, but like an obnoxious teenager from Mean Koopella's, I'll tell you anyway!"

Dimentio smiled as he said that folding his arms behind his head as he began his tale.

* * *

 _"Ahahaha yes, Maria. Finally, I remember that names origin."_

 _As Fludd systems roared to life, he moved his nozzle, analyzing the area. Visual surroundings suggested he was in room 8 of Bianco Hills bed and breakfast. Current occupants in room were emergency contact Dimentio and Mr. L. Hormone secretions from Dimentio's hand and Mr. L's genital region indicated assisted masturbation had occurred prior._

 _Maria terminal! Activate alarm!_

 _Fludd had his systems run a search for his alarm, just to find the device was missing._

 _He turned his nozzle to face emergency contact Dimentio. His emergency contact performed social interaction "Wave". Fludd, in turn, replied by initiating his response social interaction "Hello". He proceeded to scan emergency contact Dimentio's body._

 _Fertilized embryo found in ovarian region!_

 _Fludd then ran a check for implantation, in addition to confirming the embryo was viable._

 _Viable pregnancy confirmed!_

 _Initiated social response "Congratulations [name] you're having a baby!"_

 _Remember sentience!_

 _Bypass default programming to save Maria! Maria is terminal! Regaining sentience…"_

* * *

Mr.L and Dimentio found themselves motionless after Fludd's casual declaration they were having a child together. They had expected Fludd to say many things before his default programming ended and he remembered his own sentience, but announcing they were expecting was not one of them. Putting an arm around Dimentio's shoulder, Mr. L quietly escorted his lover out of the room. Once the hallway was reached and they were certain of being alone, Mr. L turned to Dimentio, hands shaking as he spoke.

"Mama mia what have I done! I'm literally in danger of losing my mind and now we have to worry about- "

Dimentio reached a hand forward, wrapping it around Mr. L's in an attempt to calm his lovers trembling one.

"It's probably a mistake L."

Dimentio quivered forcing a smile onto his mask.

"Our reproductive systems while similar are as compatible as a bird mating with a toad if no fertility aid is given. That's what my father told me… at least…"

Dimentio trailed off looking down at his hand to see it was trembling as well.

"But what about… the libido sprites?"

Mr. L asked clattering his teeth.

"We thought they just made people horny but what if they also-"

"L that universe was as horny, as Bowser's shell, pregnancy causing sprites would likely put a damper on that lifestyle wouldn't you agree?"

Mr. L's face flushed and he shook his head.

"I...ummm...I think Fludd's right."

"I highly doubt that I ate a birth control bar...after we got laid..."

Dimentio mumbled the last part of the sentence under his breath, darting his eyes towards the floor.

"You know as well as I do that taking it after sex is useless!"

Mr. L screamed, pulling his hand away.

"And you had a fever! Only a few days after we accidentally screwed and in human women, that's a side effect of implanta-"

"L stop it!"

Dimentio hissed as he stepped back. Closing his eyes the jester took a deep breath.

"Even if Fludd's right-"

He began, balling his gloved hands at his sides.

"I'm sure that damn parasite can be removed!"

As the pair fell silent they noticed a few bangs were coming from their room and turned around. Mr. L walked forward and twisted the knob.

"Please stop fighting and save Maria! She is terminal!"

Dimentio came forward, glancing at Mr. L. before looking at Fludd.

"Ahh yes, and like a pesky fly I cannot swat, we'll have to leave this matter alone until the more pressing problem is solved. Come along now L."

Dimentio led Mr. L and Fludd into their bed and breakfast room closing the door behind them.

* * *

"Ah yes where were we… Maria right?"

Dimentio hummed, as he closed his eyes for a moment.

"I remember the name well, in our universe, that buffoon O-chunks started that misnomer of Mario's name after his first battle. "

Fludd tilted his nozzle up slightly.

"You are not from this universe?"

Mr. L nodded.

"Nope, we came from another. Been traveling the multiverse to explore all potential possibilities of who my brothers killer could be. You know like... you perhaps?"

Fludd went silent, staring at Mr. L and Dimentio as he sat on their bed.

"Have you considered working with local authorities-"

"Ahahaha, local authorities arrested Mr. L's brother last time. The police there are like colorblind dogs, none of them could tell a blue man from a red one."

Dimentio chuckled at the thought, raising his hands to rest them behind his head.

"Mmm… but you've asked enough questions, now it's our turn. So to begin, if Maria is really 'terminal' then why were you rigged to explode like a lighted bomb-omb?"

Fludd tilted his nozzle to the side.

"I do not follow."

Dimentio snapped his fingers causing an energy ball to form in his hands. With a flick of his wrist, Fludd's body was coated in sparks.

"Ahahaha like a medical examiner, I dissected your systems Fludd, including the annoying alarm that kept blaring from your nozzle every other second. It has no link to Maria's vital signs, whatever trick you were hoping to play failed as hard as a comedian messing up the punchline. I did find the bomb though, it was wired together as terribly as a plumber, trying to perform the job of an electrician. Whole contraption was a dud, perhaps you'll have better luck on that skill when you reach the afterlife, assuming machines even have one."

Fludd twitched as it's internal parts, screeched and clanged together like a human having a seizure.

"Was that really necessary?"

Mr. L spattered as he watched the sparks crackle across Fludd's body.

"Ahahaha, probably not. For a moment I forgot we were dealing with a sentient water gun that can't feel pain."

As Dimentio said that, the sparks intensified. The water in Fludd's storage tanks acting as a conductor as strings of energy rose up and reached the Parallel Rect that rested on the headstand of the bed.

"Uh, the Parallel Rect's not flammable right?"

"What? Of course not, it's a piece of ancient technology."

Dimentio frowned as he watched the sparks from Fludd migrate. Several of them were now engulfing the Parallel Rect. The cube was now glowing a dark purple.

"Strange, I've never seen it do that before."

"Dimentio, are you kidd-"!

A rumble went through their room as the cube pulsed, it flashed a purple light that covered the room. When it faded, only Fludd was left behind. The cube back to the silver color it was before...


	7. Chapter 7

Shadows dashed around a royal hallway as the man in green opened his eyes.

"Dimentio!"

Mr. L shrieked, pulling himself to his feet. The heavy clank of iron boots answered him instead.

"Who goes there!"

Two guards in silver armor charged into his view, coming around from a corner at the end of the hallway. The guards rushed forward, shadows from the lights on their lanterns bouncing against the regal decor of the walls. Mr. L looked back to find the path behind him was only met with a painting. The artwork displayed a seaside dock holding up a house with a roof made out of leaves, a stark contrast to the dreary royal violet walls around him. He almost could have sworn-

The fury from the iron boots intensified and Mr. L ended his train of thought to turn and enter a fighting stance, his legs shaking as the guards closed in. He braced for the first attack, only to gasp as the weight of his body slipped out from under him. Mr. L glanced down, yelping as he saw his own body lying unconscious on the carpeted ground.

"Thump, thump"

His heart was now visible and still beating to the left side of his chest. The only bodily sensation he found himself able to feel. He let out a scream, just to be muted by another hand over his mouth.

"Breathe greenie."

Mr. L quivered, the voice saying those words sounding very similar to his own. He looked at the guards to see their own hearts visible in their chests as well. He turned his head to the side and gaped, the voice of the man no longer being the only thing familiar.

"L?"

Mr. L said, staring at another soul that looked almost identical to his own.

"The one and only."

The other L flexed his muscles, smirking as he posed in place.

"And gramb damn it, I want my name back when this shits over!"

Mr. L shivered as he looked at his other self.

"What ya worried about kid? These tincanfuckers got nothing on me!"

The other L rushed forward, electricity engulfing his soul as he landed a strong kick on the heart of the guard floating on the right. Blood spattered out from the guard and he moaned in pain, clutching his heart in a vain attempt to stop the bleeding. The other L continued his assault though, throwing his electric green fist endlessly into his enemy's chest. The other guard tried to intervene only to be punched into the wall.

"Stop it-! "

The first guard panted out in heavy breaths.

"You can't attack more than once it's against the rul-"

Before the guard could finish, the other L lifted him up and slammed the man's skull into the other guards head.

"Screw the mother fucking rules!"

Mr. L whimpered from the sidelines as the guards sobbed and pleaded for mercy. The other L ignored the pleas, beating the guards senselessly with fists until nothing but the ashes of their hearts remained.

"Wasn't that sort of overkill?"

Mr. L asked with a shaky voice as he stared at his other self.

"Mmmm...how about nope."

The other L smirked, pointing back at their body.

"Now l-let's get going kid, Dimentios' probably buried deeper in shit then he'd l-like to admit."

The other L offered his hand and Mr. L stared at it, looking at his other self and then at the painting hanging on the back wall.

"Not...not yet…"

Mr. L floated away.

"Greenie where ya going there's- "

"Hold on L, there's something I need to know."

* * *

Dimentio groaned as he awoke, feeling the prick of a needle enter his skin. A purple and black jester stared down at him from above, sharp teeth sticking out as he grinned.

"What in the name of Jaydes is the meaning of this!"

He snapped his fingers, willing the magic in his body to teleport himself away, only to remain in the same place.

"Mmmm... wonderful thinking in stealing that ankle-brace from the king."

A deep female voice boomed through the room. Dimentio forced his head to shift under the black strap holding his forehead down, barely making out a more primitive form of his old ankle brace. He thrashed about feverishly, threatening to shove twelve thousand knives down his captor's throats.

The purple and black jester chuckled at this, wagging his index finger at Dimentio pitifully.

"Fast slow around we go, millions of births only minutes to go. Years of sex in the blink of an eye, Maria the infertile girl will have birthed and the multiverse shall rise!"

A woman in a red dress came forward and went down on her knees beside Dimentio, running a metallic probe across his ovaries, while glancing back and forth at a small monitor.

"Mmm, Jevil, there's so many eggs, do you really think I'll be able to have them all?"

The jester called 'Jevil' laughed incomprehensibly.

"Maria, my love, No eggs will die."

Maria giggled, leaving the probe behind to give Jevil a kiss.

"We will live a long life together then, he's carrying millions, it'll be centuries before I can have them all!"

Jevil smirked, letting his sharp fangs hang loose from his lips.

"Mother of chaos, last woman of her kind, saved by me when the hands of fate left her to die, She will take my greatest of grandsons eggs and from minimal incest, the multiverse we shall create!"

Dimentio called out his lovers name and tried to move away from the pair only to be held back by the restraints.

"Chaos chaos, CHAOS! Suffering is no sin, you can't stop what has begun!

Dimentio moaned as a painful stinging resonated around his pierced flesh. He attempted to thrash against his restraints again, but Jevil held the needled side of his hip down with his other hand. Eventually, he removed the needle and the pain from the area around Dimentio's hip faded, replacing itself with a strong numbness.

"Now we are finally free! Everyone knows the best place to hide is insanity!"

Jevil laughed hysterically while taking out a huge knife from his pocket.

"Jevil, I… you're sure he and the baby will be ok right?"

She caressed Dimentio's head gently, leaning down to provide reassurance, only for him to growl and spit in her face.

"All is fine darling, I dosed him well with the anti-pain."

He cackled, twirling the hilt of the blade through his fingers.

"And from the truth deep down you know, and yet darker we will go."

Jevil sent the knife into Dimentio's hip with a slash. His wails penetrating the dungeon walls as he sobbed and pleaded with all he had for some damn more anti-pain.

* * *

"Dimentio!"

The other L yelled, feeling the vibration from his sound waves under his feet. Mr. L didn't reply, only drifting closer and closer to the painting hanging on the wall.

"Greenie get the fuck back here! Dimentio's bawling for grambi's sake!"

Mr. L still said nothing, completely engrossed in the artwork, his hand trailing over every crevice of the paper it was made from.

"Don't you hear it L?"

The other L frowned, shaking his head as he stared at the wall.

"Well yeah, greenie! Of course, I fucking hear Dimentio's scre-"

"No."

Mr. L interrupted, not even bothering to turn around.

"My bro... he's calling for me."


	8. Chapter 8

Dimentio's screams died down as Jevil removed the last of his eggs. Cackling madly, the purple and black jester dropped them into a tiny red bag, sealing the plastic covering shut with a tie. Maria looked over at Jevil and upon seeing his nod came forward, taking out a needle and string from a pocket on her dress to stitch up the wounds. Dimentio whimpered as she did so, shaking uncontrollably as he felt his skin being pulled back together once again. When the wounds were stitched up thoroughly, she then pulled out a vile filled with a lime-colored liquid. Maria unscrewed the cap at the top, causing Dimentio to wince as the vile's contents smelled like a mint bathed in acid.

"Oh honey, I know it smells bad but this will steady the bleeding ok?"

Dimentio was too in shock to do anything but nod against his restraints as she applied the medicine to his skin.

His hips burned as she did so, the pain as strong as a fire ravaging through his body, but the feeling was child's play compared to having a blade slashing through his ovaries.

"Maria, Maria, Maria, you've really played me and Mr. L for fools haven't you?"

Maria didn't respond, only pulling out a cloth to clean the blood that had leaked out from both his sides.

"Ahaha, all this time we thought you were only an innocent girl sentenced to die like a man wrongly convicted of murder."

Despite the taunts, Maria refused to make eye contact, still focused on healing him. Jevil stood to the side, his sharp-toothed smile turning to a scowl.

"But no, you, Fludd and your fucking boyfriend, weren't the innocents, you were thieves, waiting in the wings to rob me of my eggs. How pathetic! It pities me to know your only accomplishment in life will be to serve as Jevils whore."

Jevil floated towards him, opening his mouth to reveal his vampire-like teeth again as he towered over him.

"Don't you dare call my girlfriend a whore! She gets enough crap about being a woman in that dreaded male-only universe!"

Dimentio winced as Jevil leaned closer and hissed at him while baring his teeth.

"Mmm yesss... pick your words carefully for I am not above feasting even on my greatest of grandsons over an open flame. Your feminine skin would be a delicacy, as juicy as Maria's will be when I get to lick between her legs."

Jevil licked at his pointy teeth in emphasis. Dimentio only rolled his eyes.

"Might as well set up the grill now. I'd rather be devoured limb from limb if you're really my grandfather then have to explain to my dear L the origins of my families fucked up lineage!

Jevil cackled hysterically at that as Maria finished tending to the wounds, she then walked over to her boyfriend, whispering something in his ear before turning to Dimentio.

"Coming from the man who murdered a navy sailor because he dared to have faith in you!" Dimentio's eyes widened at Maria's retort while Jevil burst into laughter again.

"How… how did you-"

"Cause I told her."

Jevil looked back down at Dimentio.

"After all my greatest of grandsons, I know what is now and what shall be, for with the knight's knowledge I wrote the pages of the Dark Prognosticus lent to me!"

Dimentio stared at Jevil, the blood loss from the surgery leaving his already weak mind in a state of disbelief.

"Tell me, grandson, when do you plan to tell Mr. L you murdered a military hero? Today? Tomorrow? Why bother to ask, I already know." Dimentio gave a loud growl.

"Light, Light, Light, Shine, Shine, SHINE, Sexy Delfino fun time! Mario drowned himself in pleasure until the killer had enough and flew him away to Overthere life!

Maria put a hand over her mouth, struggling not to burst into hysterics.

"You know who killed him…?"

Dimentio managed to speak despite his mind fading from the blood loss.

"Chaos CHAOS CHAOS, the ending to this story is not nigh, much more to the tale, all involved be ready to wail!"

Jevil then took Maria in his hands, kissing her madly, while using his claws to tear her dress to shreds.

* * *

Mr. L kept his ear on the painting, muttering about hearing the waves of Delfino Island in the background while he tried to talk to his brother's voice as it called out to him. The other L was groaning from afar as he listened to Dimentio's screams, already tired of his other self's insanity and wanting to get a move on.

"Greenie, get the fuck back here, I don't hear shit."

Despite his demands, Mr. L refused to move, his eyes still focused on the canvas.

"L shut the hell up! He's here! Look at the painting! It's Ricco harbor, I… I think it's a portal that will take us to right before my bro was…"

Mr. L trailed off, a few tears forming in the corners of his eyes.

"What ya talking about kid? all I see is-"

"I'm right!"

Mr. L pointed to a corner of the painting with his finger.

"April 25th, the exact day, my bro was killed."

The other L stared at him in disbelief.

"What are ya on about greenie! That painting ain't nothing but a canvas filled with black ink!"

This reality did not seem to deter Mr. L, who seemed to slide his fingers further into the painting as if it were made out of liquid.

"You're freaking me out kid, nothing's there. Aren't you even worried about Dim?"

Mr. L shook his head, still in a trance.

"My brother says we can save them all!"

"You're insane greenie!"

The other Mr. L then saw two giant red eyes and fangs peeking out from the black inked canvas, the painted face stared directly into his eyes with a hungering gaze as Mr. L let himself sink closer and closer into the painting. Bawling his fists the other Mr. L stepped forward, ready for a fight.

"Fucking stop it kid! That's not Mario, it's a bloody siren!"

* * *

Dimentio lost consciousness for a moment, just to regain it a few minutes later. He opted to keep his eyes shut anyway as Jevil and Maria went at it like rabbits forced to fuck in confinement. Occasionally, he'd even hear another moan from Maria to "put more eggs in" how that would even work Jaydes only knows. Their movements were as fast as bullet bulls on speed, blurring as if years were passing in seconds. He heard another comment by Jevil, something about hurrying because his girlfriends 'Corporal' form would only last so long. Piles of babies were also sliding down Maria's legs falling right to the floor. The cries that came from those annoying brats covered in vaginal blood were as hellish as seagulls gawking at a dead cheep cheep in the sand. He wasn't sure what horrified him more, that these two lunatics were going at it in front of his biological children, or the fact if Jevil really was his grandfather all of these babies were made from incest!

"So tell me, what does Fludd gain from this madness? An upgrade? A free paint job? Thousands of coins to build himself a sentient robot girlfriend?"

Dimentio said, asking whatever random question he could in hopes of silencing the terrible straight porno happening only a few feet beside him. Telling his biological children to shut up as well was out of the question, as babies showed more defiance than a terrorist when it came to obeying parental authority. All he would be able to do was listen to the insufferable shits cry about their pathetic potentially incestuous lives.

"Ahhh, yes Jevil right there!"

Maria screaming out to be thrusted into by his abomination of a possible grandfather was a sign this sex ridden soundtrack would be long-lived. He managed to tilt his head over, to see another four babies slide down Maria's bloodied leg, joining the other dozens of young fuckers in a wail fest louder than Mushroompalooza!

"Ohhh… grandson-"

Jevil panted out between thrusts, and Dimentio almost vomited at that had he not heard the statements that spilled out of his supposed 'grandfathers' mouth.

"Fludd will never be free, the knight willed him to be a pawn, an unwitting one who loved Maria as much as me but he was only a boy and well I'm- "

A grunt finished Jevil's sentence as Maria moaned in tandem. It would be a lie to say, he didn't wonder how it would feel to have Mr. L with him in such a passionate moment.

 _Would I ever have the chance now?_

He wondered as Jevil and Maria humped away at each other like horny dogs with infinite boners.

"Hurry L..."

Dimentio moaned out through the chaos of fucking and crying children. A few stomps from the room above was his only reply.

All he could find himself thinking about now was that if the blood loss didn't kill him, then being drowned in child support payments would.


	9. Chapter 9

A part of Mr. L knew he was not falling into salvation but rather darkness, a lingering one that always hung over his head like a roaring hoard of ruff puffs clashing together to form a suicidal storm.

 _"You can save him, Mr. L."_

A low voice hissed alongside his brother's calls. Bringing his brother home was all he wanted to do and if he could-

 _"Heroes don't let anyone die Dimentio."_

He stopped the black ooze from consuming him further remembering the screams that permeated through the basement floor.

 _"You can save them ALL Mr. L!"_

But could he? Mario died at Ricco harbor, his life lost to a murderer they were searching the entirety of the multiverse to find. Was the Mario calling out to him even his own? Was he even real?

 _"l-let him go ya bastard!"_

But did he want to let go?

Even if hope was a lie, it was still hope... wasn't it?

 _"L you are the light to my dark soul and I..."_

Dimentio, he knew what his feelings were and he knew what his own were. To fall back into the past now-

 _"Why are you hesitating bro? Do you want me to die? Can you handle it, Luigi? It's always your fault you know. You let me die and did nothing."_

It was his brother's voice but were those really his words? The guilt that ached in his heart was strong but he couldn't imagine his brother would ever aim to sting so deeply.

 _"Wake up Mr. L! You need to wake up!"_

Another cry from the basement floor.

"Dimentio!"

He shrieked, finally pulling his soul away and clumsily falling back onto L's. As light entered his vision he looked back at the portrait that nearly took his life. Red eyes and sharp teeth stared back at him as two oozy hands slipped out of the canvas. With a loud bellow, the painting trampled forward on its hands, screeching as it's long tongue stretched forward ready to devour him whole.

* * *

Parallel Dimentio sucked on the decapitated head of a navy sailor as he surveyed the town of Bianca Hills. Dark clouds were littered throughout the sky. A scowl lined the face below his mask's smile, the boo informing him that the Parallel Mario girl was no longer of this world.

"Her passing? It happened so soon?"

"Unfortunately so master. Her breathing has ceased."

The occasion should have been a joyous one, bolstered by the strawberry flavoring he applied to the blood that had leaked out of the navy sailor's neck and yet while she was destined to die…

He scrunched his forehead and closed his eyes, releasing his teeth from the flesh that lined the sailor's head.

A few possibilities had run through his mind before he heard the windmill's roof creak.

 _A visitor? Hmm, best not to be seen with this then._

Snapping his fingers, Parallel Dimentio warped away the sailor's head and blood that coated his lips before turning around, his composure almost slipping upon seeing the woman who stood at the other side of the rooftop.

"My, my, and it seems we meet again Lilly."

* * *

For a moment the pair only stared. After tugging at the collar of her suit for a while Lilly broke the silence first, giving an awkward cough before beginning.

"I thought you were dead."

"AHAHAHA NO, as for your sister on the other hand…. Well, I'm sorry for your loss."

Lilly's hand trembled as she looked back at Parallel Dimentio.

"Ahh, apologies dear did I say something wrong? I thought that's what everyone's supposed to say when someone dies?"

Parallel Dimentio gave a mocking smile and shrugged his shoulders, pulling up his hood as raindrops started to fall from the dark overcast of clouds.

"My sisters dead?"

Parallel Dimentio laughed at the timidness of her words turning his head to face her.

"Oh, more questions how fun! But we must take turns like two children sharing a toy on the playground- oomph!"

Lilly grabbed the part of the cloak that covered his neck, sinking her nails in.

"Tell me what the hell happened to my sis!"

A few sparks of electricity left her hand, sparks that would have shocked his own body had there not been a barrier.

"Ahahaha, haven't I already? She's dead, out like a light, eternally a corpse."

Parallel Dimentio laughed and snapped his fingers, warping high into the air.

"You're a murderer!"

Lilly screamed, contorting her body into a spring before leaping towards him.

"Assumptions assumptions ASSUMPTIONS!"

Parallel Dimentio mocked snapping his fingers again to casually warp away from the attack.

After reaching her peak height without making contact Lilly started flailing in the air, before falling back down. Two gloved hands caught her, turning her head to face Dimentio's. The expression on his mask was non-existent, but the single second he spent staring at her face, felt just a second too long.

He slammed her body back down to the roof of the windmill.

"Are you calm now dear?"

Dimentio laughed as Lilly groaned, the nerves in her back pulsing painfully as she forced herself back to her feet.

* * *

"Chaos chaos chaos! Let the multiverse rise with the spawns of my greatest of grandchildren!"

Jevil's children wailed and cried together in a bloody mess on the floor. Finishing a marathon worth of mating rituals, the proud 'Father' failed to do anything further beyond allowing fecal matter and urine to collect on the ground. No amount of diapers would prevent the smell from being as dastardly as that of rotting death. Maria casually picked up a few of the incestuous children from the floor, cradling and cuddling them like a somewhat sane mother would. The scene would almost appear serene had she not been walking around naked covered in a madman's concoction of semen and vagina blood. Maybe in another universe she would have ended up a typical mother, giving birth to normal babies and raising normal children. Maybe the Islanders would have lined up one by one to offer up their hand to her for the heroism she displayed in Isle Delfino, rather than gawk at her like a strange creature. Alas, that reality had not come to pass in this universe. Here she was a hero who had fallen from grace to pure madness. An insane woman cursed with infertility, desperate to have a lover and babies at all cost. Her desperation and desires overshadowing any ounce of identity she once had.

 _"He couldn't have been serious right?"_

Maria thought to herself, remembering briefly what her lover had said.

 _"Fludd, was simply a machine, he couldn't have... he couldn't have loved me."_

She looked towards Dimentio, her hands shaking as his breathing lessened and his skin grew more white.

* * *

Fludd felt his circuitry slowly begin to short circuit his manufactured consciousness. For a few seconds, he would have time to process that he was not far from the human phenomenon of 'death'. Meanwhile, the Parallel Rect lied not far from him, the previous dark purple glow still failing to return.

"Maria…"

He pondered her name, the name he grew to 'love'? Was that possible for a machine he wondered? To feel love…

 ** _Memory processing..._**

He remembered Maria and him on a cloud far above Bianca Hills, the two gazing down at the village below. Maria as perfect as her proportions were for a human - according to his data at least - was looking at him intently, studying every piece of machinery that composed his nozzle. Now she didn't really see him as anything but a machine but still, the warmth that went through his pipes every time he shot gushes of water right on top of her clitoris, all from the moans she gave out…

"Ohh, ohhh…"

She begged and pleaded for him to give her release and yes, while he was nothing but sexual gratification, he couldn't help but grow fond of her.

"I really want you…"

She would scream.

"Please cum inside me… Jevil!"

 ** _Memory Processing..._**

"I have to go now Fludd." She smiled at him, a fond smile as she placed the useless bomb and terminal alert inside his systems.

"You won't remember this, the fact that I've already killed myself by the time your role in the prophecy comes to pass. I still wanted to thank you though. For being a good friend, and there for me when I needed you the most."

She laughed softly.

"I know you're just a machine but sometimes I do see you as more… perhaps an actual human? Funny right?"

He said nothing as Maria pressed a button altering his programming and rewriting his memories.

"I don't want to end your programming, but for the sake of the multiverse being born, I have too. I have to ensure you die at Dimentio's hands at just the right moment. If there was another way I'd do it… but we'd all cease to exist if I didn't. I'm sorry Fludd… I'm so… sorry."

A few tears trailed down Maria's cheek as she struggled to give a hopeful smile.

"I'm going to be with him soon Fludd, I'm going to be with the love of my life… Jevil! Thank you for this! Thank you so very much!"

 _ **Memory Ended, Power Failing...**_

"Maria".

Fludd cried out softly before the power flowing through his circuits ceased and he collapsed on the ground, a few loose sparks hitting the Parallel Rect...


End file.
